


Squadron Supreme

by Blue_Hood



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Children of the Squadron Supreme try to be real heroes.





	1. Origins

A few weeks before Legacy Control was officially established, it went after Squadron Supreme member Nighthawk’s son who had been in a Montana juvenile detention he could’ve escaped any time. When LC came around the juvie he staged a riot by manipulating inmates, it quickly grew so big that he escape unnoticed.

After his escape he established the identity of Connor Washington, unrelated to his father’s Kyle Richmond identity. He found himself in Clintdale, Nebraska where he met Henry Nelson the son of Hyperion. Henry revealed himself when while in normal clothes he saved Connor from men pursuing him and flew Connor to safety. 

After they landed Connor quickly got himself together, “That was amazing. Those men were with Legacy Control. They take us legacies just because our parents are supervillains. You’re father must Hyperion, he fought against the Avengers. You know, we should join forces. We could, you know to fight for guys like us. What do you say?”

Henry answered “That’s a lot to take in.”

Connor said “Those guys go after kids like us because our parents are supervillains. Did you choose to be Hyperion’s son? Did you?”

Henry said “No. I didn’t but.”

Connor said “Those guys will come after you anyway. Just because Hyperion is a bad guy, they label you a bad guy. It’s not your fault he’s your dad. I want us to join forces. We can help other kids of supervillains, other legacies. What do you say?”

Henry answered “I’m in, who’d turn down being a hero?”

Connor said “Hero, I didn’t think of that. Let’s try to survive first. Thing is you can’t go home, you’re on their radar.”

Henry excitedly said “Wait I can’t go home, really? I kind of hated that place. Why do you think I was flying around in the first place?”

Connor said “Alright then. What’s your name?”

Henry said “You want my name?”

Connor said “I need something to call you, should be your name.”

Henry said “In that case Henry Nelson.”

Connor said “Call me Connor, Connor Washington.”

Henry said “I’ll join you if you help me show the world we’re not the bad guys.”

Connor said “You got a deal but you have to help me find out who my villain parent is.”

Henry said “Deal. You’re really smart, might wanna hide that.”

Connor said “Okay. Let’s go somewhere public before LC shoots us.”

Henry said “How public we talking?”

Connor said “Big city, plenty of people. Where LC can’t shoot us with the big guns, that sorta thing. Stay high when you fly, don’t need to start a panic with your powers. OK?”

Henry said “Okay.” He flew Connor to the city of Lincoln, landing in an abandoned district. They nabbed some clothes, and Connor got some money from a street magician who dared anyone to figure out his trick by figuring it out in two seconds.

They went to a coffee shop where Connor charmed the barista with a sob story about a drunk abusive dad and jobless kind mom who stole beer money to give them money for food. She agreed to give them half price food so they could keep some money which wasn’t enough anyway. Henry inquired about a shelter. The waitress recommended one that had opened out of a former factory, she told him to go there before home to get a spot. When she finished they sat down in a back booth.

Once seated Connor said “Good idea with the shelter, I bet humanitarian Justin Hammer’s shelter will be glad to host two kids who are scared to go home.” His voice was filled with sarcasm calling Halo a humanitarian. “As for our next move,”

Henry said “I already thought about that, I say we form a team.” The waitress brought the food over.

She grabbed a napkin and jotted down two sets of numbers, she told them “Call if you need help, the top one’s the shelter’s number.”

Henry said “You mean give this to our mom, we don’t have phones. We will,” He looked for her name tag, “Cindy.” She walked off, they ate as they talked. Henry continued “Together we can be a force of good, a real hero team. Did Hyperion ever work on a team? We won’t use our parents names, obviously.”

Connor said “Yeah, Hyperion worked on a team called the Squadron Supreme. His teammates were Nighthawk, Zarda, Speed Demon, Doctor Spectrum and Nuke. I think I might be Nighthawk’s son. Anything else?”

Henry said “We need their gear.”

Connor said “Alright, what were you thinking?”

Henry said “That’s as far as I got but we need the team before anything.”

Connor said “You’re right. We need to track them down. And you need a new identity.”

Henry said “New identity?”

Connor said “A new name for starters.”

Henry asked “What were you think?”

Connor said “Maybe Hayden or Harry. Last name is all you.”

Henry said “I don’t like Harry. How about Hayden Keith? Or Dylan Harper?”

Connor said “Ask our teammates when we find them. If you’re done we should go, check the shelter. First test your charm on the barista, if you’re charming that’ll be an asset to us.”

Henry asked “Which name do I use?”

Connor said “Hayden Keith, if we’re gonna be brothers I’m not a Harper.”

Henry said “Okay.”

Connor said “Go.”

Hayden went up, after a few minutes Connor joined him. Connor said “Hey bro, let’s go check out that shelter.” He turned to Cindy, “It was great to meet you.”

On their way out, Connor told Hayden “We really should go to the shelter. Charity is better than shoplifting.”

As they started walking down the street, Hayden said “What?” in a surprised tone.

Connor said “We can get free stuff from the shelter.”

“I meant the other thing.”

“What about it? It’s either theft or charity. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Oh, right.”

They went to the shelter, Hayden put on the charms sticking to their sob story. He even mentioned Cindy who recommended the place. Connor asked them to help not go back to their dad, the Halo people agreed to help.

The boys stole supplies from the shelter, Connor pickpocketed Hammer employees while they were at it then they left. Connor taught Hayden tricks, explaining how he got from Montana to Nebraska undetected. On their travels they fought Legacy Control, helping others escape and Connor told legacies how to escape the United States.   
When they met Jack Sanders, the son of Speed Demon, he was fighting Legacy Control like it was some kind of child’s game, though he’d recently come out of a coma. The duo stopped Jack, easy in street clothes not uniforms.

Hayden said “We should talk, speedster.” He looked around carefully before floating.

Jack asked Connor “Can you do that?”

Connor replied “Not that I know of. What’s your name?”

Jack said “Jack Sanders.”

Connor said “Pick a new name, the last name is Keith.”

Jack asked “What?”

Hayden said “It helps to hide when no one knows your name. Your dad is Speed Demon, mine is Hyperion. Mr. Funhouse is Nighthawk’s son.”

Connor said “How about Jason Keith?”

Jack said “Good name.”

Hayden smiled “I think he likes you, Connor.”

Jason asked “What’s the deal with you two?”

Hayden told him “We’re forming a team. Wanna join?”

Nervously Jack said “Sure?”

Connor said “Any terms? If you join us, do you want anything?”

Jack said “I don't know.”

After helping more legacies, they met Zarda’s daughter Zoey Shelton. She was a beautiful powerhouse. Hayden and Connor were both attracted to her, Connor pulled Hayden aside “We can’t date right now, it’s a bad idea.”

Hayden nodded “Agreed.” They looked back to see Jason chatting Zoey up.

Jason said “They actually asked if I had any terms, anything I wanted for joining the team. If you join us, you could have something too. What do you want for joining our awesome super team, Z?”

Zoey said “I want no one to be singled out on our awesome team. I’m guessing I’ll be the only girl so you know,"

Jason said “No I don’t, but if that’s what you want. You got it.”

Connor said “You’ll need to pick a new name, we use the last name Keith. Can’t use your real name when you’re running from federal agencies like Legacy Control.”

Zoey said “Zendaya.”

Hayden said “If you’re sure then Zendaya it is.”

Connor said “We already know your terms and we accept. Now let’s get going before LC catches up.”

They went to a bus stop, using pickpocketed money to pay for fare. Hayden came up with the lie that Jason was his little brother, he claimed Zendaya is his friend Connor’s girlfriend. Everyone played along with the lie. They continued to help legacies escape the federal agents hunting them, Connor explaining how to flee the country. They saw Floyd Gaines, son of Nuke handling Legacy Control agents on his own like a pro. Zendaya said “Nice job, handling those agents. Maybe you'd like to join us. I’m Zendaya, my friends and I are,"

Floyd said “No thanks.”

Jason said “At least hear her pitch, I taught her everything she knows.” Floyd walked off.

Hayden said “Wait here.” He ran up to Floyd “You think you know how to handle Legacy Control, how to handle everything on your own. You’re dead wrong, soon you’ll just be dead. LC is using captured legacies, the one’s they’re supposed to contain, to catch free ones. We’ve been running around the country helping every legacy we can, pretending to be a family, pickpocketing to survive. That might not be you but we could definitely use your help. Whatever your terms, we can agree.”

Floyd came back to the group, “My name is Floyd Gaines. I’m in but no one calls me Floyd.”

Connor said “I was just going to ask you to pick a new name.”

Jason said “How about Nick? Nick instead of Nuke.”

Floyd said “Works for me. If you don’t mind my asking, what are your names?”

Zendaya said “We don’t use our real names. Call me Zendaya. You already met Hayden, funnyman is Jason. Our leader goes by Connor, anyone’s guess if that’s real or not.”

Floyd said “Nice to meet you all. I’m not usually chatty.”

Hayden said “I’m sure Jason can more than make up for that.” Nick enjoyed helping legacies escape, not so big on the pickpocketing but plenty of talent for it.   
Lastly they met Ben Simpson, son of Dr. Spectrum. Zendaya said “Hey, we were wondering if you’d join us. We help kids escape Legacy Control.”

Ben said “Stop, of course I’d like to join. How did you know I’m a legacy?”

Connor explained "We’ve been at this for a while, practice makes perfect.”

Ben said “Of course. I’m Ben by the way.”

Jason said “You need a new name, we go by Keith for a last name.”

Ben said “Bryan then.”

Jason asked “Any conditions? We’re a team so we have to ask new members.”

Bryan said “I’m a scientist, I’d like to continue that after we end LC.”

Hayden said “Great.” They swung by a shelter in a nearby city to get showers and clean clothes. They used the story of not wanting to go home claiming to be step-siblings.

On the subway after that, Connor said “I have an idea on where to go from here.”

Hayden joked “Francis County.” He picked a random place on the wall map.

Connor said “We have our team together, we should free the kids LC wrongfully arrested.”

Bryan said "That’s a great idea. How?”

Connor said “Get me to a computer, I’ll find us somewhere to go.”

Jason asked “We don’t have to stay with you by the computer, do we?”

Connor said “No, one or two kids at a computer isn’t suspicious but 6 is.”

Hayden asked “Who goes where?”

Connor replied “Bryan with me, the rest of you have powers. We’ll need a way to contact each other.”

Jason said “Pick me.”

Connor said “Good idea but if Bryan’s with me, you’ll be with someone else.”

Bryan said “Simple solution, Jason takes a phone and you call him with the library phone. We are going to a library, right?”

Connor answered “Right. Looks like we have a plan.” The train slowed, “We get off here.”   
They all filed out and split up into pairs. Nick went with Zendaya, Jason with Hayden, Bryan with Connor. The brainiacs went to the library while the others toured the town, having a powerhouse in each outside pair was an accident but still a good idea. Connor hacked into the Legacy Control system, and quickly took a list of locations.

Bryan leaked the list and Connor left to tell Jason where to go. With Jason acting as transport and as his own hero they hit many Legacy Control bases, freeing the captive kids. They’d all heard Connor explain escaping the US, after getting out of the building they talked the legacies through it and told them to split up into smaller groups.


	2. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squadron gear up.

Following the breakout, Legacy Control was dissolved when their hunting methods were found out and people started supporting legacies. After the agency was dissolved the remaining inmates were released and those the six Squadron kids helped returned to the US. The Avengers started a program training legacies to use their abilities and the Xavier Institute started a legacy scholarship program.

Jason said “We should form our own Squadron Supreme, a real hero team.”

Hayden said “We should.” Everyone agreed.

Connor said “We’ll need our parents’ equipment. Zarda’s sledge, Nighthawk’s suit and gear, Speed Demon’s speed suit, Nuke’s containment suit and Bryan will need the power prism.”

Bryan said “That’s not going to happen, I’m not using that thing.”

Connor said “We need a full Squadron, just help us retrieve it. Once we have it we’ll go from there.”

Bryan said “Fine.”

Zendaya asked “Where are we going?”

Connor said “To the Avengers, they have to know where the Squadron is being held.”

Jason reasoned “They won’t tell us.”

Connor asked “Who said anything about them telling us? We just need them to find out where.” Everyone understood what he meant or they thought they did.

At the Tower after introductions, Connor asked “Can we meet our parents or something?”

Hawkeye said “No, that’s not a good idea.”

Connor said “What are they going to do, kill us? We’re not asking for much, just talk to them. I think we could help get information.”

Jason said “Please, we just want to meet our parents.”

Captain America said “It’s too risky.”

Henry said “I’ve never met my dad.”

Connor said “We just want to meet our parents. After this whole Legacy Control thing I want to know why.”

Iron Man caved “Fine but you’ll wait in the jet for us to give the word.”

Connor said “Deal,” he turned to his teammates “right?” Everyone agreed.

Just as Connor predicted the Avengers flew them to where SHIELD was holding their parents, a super prison codenamed the Vault. As soon as they were close to the Vault they left the Avengers. Using stolen comlinks, they coordinated their actions following his lead.

Breaking into teams of two, Zendaya took over a security booth by knocking out the personnel with Henry acting as cover. Zendaya pretended to betray her team to the Avengers, just as planned. Henry let her pretend to knock him out after summoning Zarda’s sledge.   
Jason and Bryan took on the Squadron’s wing so that they could get the power prism if they were caught they’d pretend to be tricked into breaking their parents out. That cover story was plan B, they held their position in the wing just in case. Connor snuck around, he went into the confiscated weapons’ lockup to get the Squadron’s uniforms and gear then went to a hanger to get his father’s ship and an aircraft to use for the team’s transport.

Everyone took to calling Zendaya, Z because she did not like to use her mother’s name. When static cut off the Demon part of Speed Demon, Jason got his codename. By calling Connor Nightwing instead of Nighthawk, Speed gave their leader his codename. He also gave Bryan the codename Spectrums by forgetting the Doctor part and adding the second S. Nick got the name Bomber because Atomic sounds stupid and Nuke's taken.  
At the end of the mission the Squadron regrouped in their parents’ containment wing. Nightwing gave the order to cut SHIELD off by knocking down the nearby access points. Zarda thought her daughter and company were there to break them out. After getting out the six kids turned their parents over to SHIELD and ran off with the gear Nightwing stole. Speed had changed everyone into their costumes as soon as Nightwing got access.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squadron tour their base.

On board the team jet, Henry said “I want a codename. I don’t want to be Hyperion.”

Nightwing offered “How about Helios? Son of the Titan Hyperion in Greek mythology. What do you think Henry?”

Henry said “I like it and I want to be Henry again.”

Bryan said “Same, change back.”

Jason said “Change mine back too.” Zoey was called Z so she didn't ask to change back.

Connor said “Okay, you can all change back if you want. I’m Connor Washington.”

Jack asked “Where are we gonna go?”

Connor said “I found a place, it’s going to be a long ride but it’s as good a place as any so strap in and be quiet.” He went to the controls and they flew off into space.

When they landed Jack asked the obvious question “Where are we?”

Ben answered “Home, right?”

Henry said “Let’s go inside.” Connor had taken them to a Squadron base on a protectorate planet.

Once everyone looked around, they regrouped and Zoey asked “Where do we sleep?”

Connor explained “There are bunkers around the base. Six bunkers to be exact, one for each of us.”

Henry asked “Who goes where? Do we draw straws?”

Connor said “No, we don’t draw straws. I pick one close to the lab here. Who wants to go next?”

Nick said “I want to be far away from you guys, no offense. I just want my space.” Connor nodded.

Ben said “I’d like to be close to the lab too.”

Connor said “Henry, Zoey would you like to stay close to the hangar? You’ll get your space but you’ll be close if we need you.” Henry and Zoey agreed.

Jack asked “Where do I go?”

Connor said “You and Nick will be away from the base.” He pulled up a map on the console they’d gathered around. The bunkers were shown. Jack threw a small fit over his placement.

Nick said “We need income.”

Henry agreed “We definitely need a way to make money.”

Connor said “Let’s sleep on that, I’m kind of tired. Ben, which bunker do you want near the lab?”

Ben said “You can pick.” Connor pointed to the one closest to the lab. Ben said “Works for me.”

Connor pointed to two other bunkers by the base, “These are the two closest to the hangar. The structural difference is this one has an access point in the base. Who wants which one?”

Henry said “Doesn’t matter to me as long as these bunkers are big.”

Connor said “This base was set up by our parents, I think that’s a safe bet. Zoey, which one do you want?”

Zoey said “I’ll take the one connected to the base.”

Connor said “That one then, they all have rooftop openings. If you wanna get some sleep, Henry can uncover them for you, right Helios?”

Henry said “On it.” He was back seconds later, “Done.” He left along with Zoey and Ben.

Connor zoomed out on the map and highlighted the remaining bunkers, Nick said “I’ll take whichever one is furthest from everyone.” He pointed to one, “That’s it, right?”

Connor looked it up, “Yes.”

Jack said “So I get no say.”

Connor said “Go to your bunker or I’ll lock you in here.” Jack sped off in a huff while Nick walked to his bunkers. Connor flew into the hangar and detached his ship then went to his own bunker.

Connor awoke hours before anyone else, he worked out in his bunker doing every stationary exercise he could. Speed did his best to make the costumes fit but he wasn’t a tailor. Connor went on a run, touring their base. He stayed on the base, none of the team dared venture into town since they knew the monsters their parents were. Nick left his bunker as Connor was running by, he called “Hey, stop.”

Connor turned back and ran to Nick’s bunker, “Do you like your place?”

Nick said “It’s good. Which way to the base?” Connor pointed him in the right direction then finished his lap before joining the others in the base.

Henry said “Hello, sleepy head.”

Connor grabbed his wrist and twisted it, “I’ve been up for hours. Unlike you I don’t have superpowers to depend on.” He gave his friend’s wrist a shove as he released it.

Henry said “I made breakfast. It’s all alien food and guesswork.”

Connor said “I’ll skip breakfast. Ben, let’s check out our lab.” 

Ben said “Alien tech, lead the way.”

Nick said “No one told me there was breakfast.” Henry gave Nick his breakfast.

Zoey said “I joined on the condition no one is singled out. Jack had no say in room arrangements. Connor didn't let him talk on purpose.”

Henry said “I know. I actually understand why. Jack is a speedster.”

Zoey asked “So?”

Henry said “Let me finish. He's a speedster and a little kid. Connor gave him a room not connected to the base and away from the rest to let Jack be himself without bothering us. Jack’s a speedster so he doesn't need to be right next to the base, he can get here in seconds. We don't need to parent Jack. His bunker arrangement ensures we don't get the chance to.”

Zoey said “I guess that is fair.”

Henry said “The food here can't last forever. We’ll need to make money.”

Jack came in, “Where's Connor?”

Henry saw he was angry, “I made breakfast. Connor has been up for hours, you're the last one in.”

Zoey said “You need to eat.”   
Jack sat down next to Nick, Henry quickly served him. Ben and Connor were in heaven, exploring their state of the art lab. Ben said “I don't know what half this stuff is.”

Connor said “I think that's a computer console. Maybe it can tell us.”

Surprised Ben said “You can read alien text.”

Connor said “No but there's more of it there than anywhere else. It kinda looks like a computer.”

Ben said “If you can't read it, it can't tell us anything.”

Connor was already at the computer, “I take it back, this isn't like Earth computers.”

Ben said “All this technology and we can't use any of it.”

Connor went to his bunker, put Nighthawk’s suit on and came back. He sat down and started typing like he was Nighthawk, “If we reverse engineer innovations made using this tech on Earth and strategically release them for public sales we could make millions. I can make our company a business superpower. I’d like to talk to the team before we start.” He left the computer.

Ben said “Good idea. How do you know how to use that?”

Connor froze and took his mask off, “The suit has a built in translator.” He turned around, “You know where the door to the base is, get everyone together in that big room with the cases. Call it a team meeting.”

Ben asked “What are you going to do?”

Connor said “I’m getting out of this suit.”

Ben said “Good idea.” They split up.

Connor went to his bunker, put clothes over his costume, removing the wings then went to the meeting room. He told the team, “We need two things if we’re going to be a superhero team. We need suits that fit and funding. Does anyone know how to sew?”

Nick said “I could give it a try.”

Henry said “I can sew.”

Connor said “Good. What do we call our business? We need funding. Before we can sell anything we need a company name.” No one answered, “Anyone? Speed? Helios? Z? Bomber? Anyone?”

Jack said “Squadron Enterprises?”

Henry asked “Where did the Titans live? You said Hyperion was a Titan.”

Connor said “Mt. Othrys. I like Speed’s idea more. We need to get used to responding to codenames.”

Zoey said “Z isn't a codename, it's what you call me anyway.”

Connor said “Your codename is Zarda until we find a better name.”

Nick asked “What exactly will Squadron Enterprises do?”

Connor said “The company will be called Squadron Solutions, keeps the SS initials. Do you really want the full business plan?”

Nick asked “Service or supply?”

Connor said “We’ll fund the SS through small businesses in the service industry. Once we scrape together enough money to get innovations on the market, we’ll become more supply. Keep the small businesses running so we don't scam our customers. In a year or so through my plan Squadron Solutions will be a business superpower, like Stark Industries.”

Nick asked “Is that all you wanted to say?”

Connor said “We need to take advantage of the Xavier Institute legacy program. Get a gifted school education. We pick up our school work once every two months when we turn in our past 2 months work.”

Connor said “We need civilian clothes. Speed? I mean Jack?”

Jack said “I packed our clothes.” He sped around them, putting the clothes over their costumes.

Zoey said “Perv.”

Connor said “He sped your costume on without complaint. We’ll go back to Earth to enroll at the Xavier Institute and start Squadron Solutions’ small businesses.”

Zoey said “We can establish ourselves as heroes while we’re at it.”

Connor said “No!” He calmed himself, “We live off world. Plus New York practically has a hero for every 30 dozen civilians and a hero for every dozen villains. We’re a team, solo acts fighting street crime tend to wind up in the Avengers. Let's establish ourselves on this protectorate planet. Humans haven't been hurt as much as the natives here.”

Ben said “By that logic freeing the locals here is our top priority.”

Connor said “Easier said than done. The past Squadron saw themselves as heroes and Earth’s heroes as idealist fools. They wanted to conquer Earth to save humanity. How do we establish ourselves as true heroes? I think we should establish funding so we don't have to abandon heroics due to a lack of. That’s why Squadron Solutions has to be a priority.”

Jack said “Good point.”

Connor said “Your speed is key. You can do a week’s worth of work in an hour.”

Zoey said “Your plan is to have Jack do all the work to fund your startup.”

Connor said “The technology here is easily decades ahead of Earth. Ben and I have to reverse engineer it for production on Earth and time the release of it. With US government regulations it could take over a year from the time we submit a patent to the public release, we’ll have to predict and account for those delays. What exactly are you, Nick and Henry planning on contributing?”

Nick stood up from his seat around the meeting table, “Time for a break. Everyone will go to their bunkers and change into their civilian clothes. When we come back, we’ll set our costumes in the display cases. Take 5.”

Connor walked out, no one followed his lead. Jack said “He’s starting to sound like a dictator.”

Nick said “Zoey, if you want your privacy to change, now’s the time or don't complain about Jack using his speed to help us all suit up. When Connor gets back we’re leaving to enroll at the Xavier Institute and start our company. Decide what you’re contributing or don't get angry about what Connor assigns.”

Zoey agreed “Fine.” She left.

Jack asked “Does that mean I put our uniforms in the case?” Ben and Henry nodded. Jack displayed the costumes based on where everyone sat, leaving the middle spot open for Nightwing. When Connor and Zoey returned, he added their uniforms.

Connor said “If we're flying to Earth, I need my costume to pilot our ship.”

Jack said “We aren't going to be starting our heroics yet.”


	4. Price of Freedom

There was a knock at the door. Everyone looked to Connor, “Probably a local paying tribute to the Squadron Supreme.”

Speed put costumes on everyone but Zoey. Then he answered the door, a translator in Nighthawk’s suit told Connor the local said “This is all we could scrape together. We beg mercy.”

Connor turned the microphone translator on, he approached the door “Keep your possessions. We are the new Squadron Supreme. We have all we need, you have our protection for free. Is there anything we can do for you?”

Fear filled the local’s eyes, he dropped to his knees “Forgive us, Nighthawk.”

Nightwing dropped his hood, he used his wrist projector for subtitles. He said “I am not Nighthawk. Look at me. My team and I ask your forgiveness.”

The local said “You're just a boy.” He picked up the tribute, “Come with me, boy.”

Nightwing followed him into the town. A local boy threw something at Nighthawk, he didn’t know the person in the costume wasn’t the real Nighthawk. Silently Nightwing kept following the local who’d led him into town, to the people’s surprise. Nightwing was lead him to the square where he saw gallows and statues of the original Squadron Supreme. The local leading him said “You are not them. Why should we believe you? Who are you? Why do you wear their suits?”

Nightwing said “I have to take something out of my mask to translate my words. Give me a moment then I’ll explain.” He carefully removed his earpiece translator then stepped up to the gallows.

With the suit playing the translation overtop his words, he said “I won’t try to make you believe me, I won’t threaten you or treat you like they did. Nighthawk is my father, I call myself Nightwing. My name is Connor Washington.” He set a stool up as he spoke and stepped onto it, he put the noose around his neck as he finished “I don’t expect you to trust me or my team. If you want us dead so we can’t hurt you, you can take our lives.” Other than Henry and Nick, because that’d be redundant (invulnerable/radioactive) and there were only four nooses; the team joined Connor in costume in the gallows. Helios and Bomber stood on the gallows, they put their hands up as they lowered themselves onto the gallows’ floor in surrender.

A local in uniform came up, “We’ll have to talk about it, there are other towns to consult. For now, we’ll need to lock you up.”

Connor said “I’m using a translator, I only need my earpiece to understand your words. You’ll want to split us up and use my projector here,” he removed his projector, “To question us. Just tap there for translations.” He turned his translator off “They’re gonna lock us up and talk about what to do with us.”   
The local stood shocked, Connor turned on the projector translator, “You can understand me right?” The local nodded, seeing the subtitles. Connor said “This translates my words into your language and your words into our language. If you want to tell my teammates to do something, let them see this so they understand what you’re telling them. I think from your point of view splitting us up when you imprison us makes sense. Do you understand me?”

The native said “I understand but none of our prisons can hold children of the Squadron.”

Connor said “You have my word none of us will make any escape attempts. Our Hyperion is at your command should any of us try anything, right Helios?”

Henry said “I promise you won’t have any problems with us.”

Connor said “We surrender to your authority. Chain us, remove the nooses. Anything you want. It’s your call.”

The uniformed native gestured for back up, he held the glove up “Don’t try anything.” Henry and Nick quickly looked at the translation then looked back down at the gallows’ floor. Uniformed natives removed the nooses and slapped chains on the team members, stronger members had many manacles put on. They obeyed the translated instructions. The native with the glove asked Connor “How do we split you up with only one translator?”

Connor said “Give me a minute to try to connect the translator to our communicators. You’d just have to make sure this doesn’t get damaged. Your words will be translated into our language but without the glove you won’t understand what we say. Ok?”

The sheriff (?) said “Do it.”

Connor took the glove and rerouted the translation from their words to play as sound in the members earpiece, interrupting communications so they don’t get crossed signals. Connor returned the glove “If you want to test it, give an order to someone who can’t see the glove.”

The sheriff ordered a officer to do so. Ben was ordered to walk to a building three doors down and he did. The sheriff told the officers to take Connor away. The planet didn’t have Earth’s resources, though the Squadron Supreme likely stole the planet’s resources when they took over. Most cells were muddy holes in the ground, which admittedly made them kinda hard to escape since they were under buildings. As Hyperion’s son, Henry was in the strongest cell the people had; big rocks were used to make its walls and dried mud acted as cement, he was in a 2 story buildings so he was surrounded on all sides in the first floor.

One officer tapped on the door to Henry’s cell, the door was barricaded on the outside but Henry could easily escape anyway. The officer asked “What do you eat? What is your name?” All feared the new Squadron, some no longer feared Connor.

Henry said “Henry Nelson. I’ll eat anything you offer.”

The officer didn’t have the glove but he got the gist of the answer, he said “Henry?”

Henry said “That’s my name.”

The officer opened the door and quickly threw a box of food into the room before shutting the door. Henry scared them, some of the others weren't as lucky.

The officers escorting Nick made fun of him, talking to each other then beating him like he was ignoring orders when he missed a turn or didn't stop in time with them. He had plenty of new bruises when he was thrown into his cell. Connor talked him down from a nuclear meltdown when his anger boiled up. Around midday guards came in. Like his escorts, they insulted him in their conversation with each other then they started beating him when he didn't give his name and tell them food allergies. “You didn’t ask!” He began to glow, they stepped back “All you did was insult me like I’m not here and beat me for not answering.” He glowed brighter.

They started insulting him more, unaware his glow was radioactive, name calling that amounted to nightlight. He cooled down at Connor’s urging, “Don’t blow them up. You do that, you’ll kill them and we’re dead.” As he cooled down, his earpiece returned to a translator, his power may have blocked the glove’s signal.

Connor told the others to forward questions they get to their communicator so Nick gets them in advance of the insults. Nick is the thickest skinned, best tempered of both Squadrons but he’s not a fool and you don’t mess with a walking nuclear anything. Too bad the coms don’t translate both ways, his abusers have no idea what he said and he can’t explain his true power to them. After he stopped glowing, the guards kicked the downed kid. They insulted him directly while still acting like he couldn’t understand their words. They threw the box of food at him on their way out. Nick’s blonde hair quickly changed colors from the abuse. None of the cells had any kind of furniture so everyone on the team slept on the ground but Nick didn't sleep, the guards cruelty kept him up. Connor had to keep talking him down from meltdowns. Connor was feared by most but some were unsure about him, none liked him.   
Zoey got some of the best treatment. She was the only girl on a team with Speed Demon and Hyperion’s sons. The native women kept the men from harassing her, her only real contact was with the women after men put her in the cell. The women were kind, almost like they were aware of the abuse being inflicted on her teammates.   
Ben wasn’t treated too bad, the power prism insured that. He was still verbally harassed but he pretended not to understand and casually showed the prism so he was good. Like Henry his food was quickly slid in by scared guards. Nick was treated by far the worst, they didn’t know who Nuke was so they had no reason to fear him and they hated the Nighthawk’s Squadron. Jack was a close second, his powers were well known as was his father’s cruelty for amusement. Like Ben and Nick he was verbally harassed, unlike them when he was fed the guards made a game of it. They threw the food into the cell in pieces quickly so he had to catch it in his mouth using his speed or it’d hit the floor.

After weeks of abuse, an officer brought the glove into Nick’s cell. He asked “What's your name?”

“Nick Gaines. Call me Nick, sir.”

He asked “Why are you so dirty?”

“Guards misunderstand my words without the glove. I guess they take offense, sir.” Nick doubted the truth would help, at best it’d be taken as a bad joke.

The officer said “Hands in front of you.”

Nick correctly assumed it was so he could be cuffed. The officer and some guards took Nick to some water, a lake or a pond maybe. They submerged him, almost drowning him, until he started glowing. The officer ordered them to let him up, they let go. His cuffs were gone when he got out, Nick knelt with his hands in front of him and coughed up water, his head still glowing. When his lungs were mostly cleared, he stopped glowing and collapsed unconscious. The officer ordered the guards to leave him unharmed in a cell with a change of clothes for the hearing.   
They had to obey, they didn’t want their prisoners to look like victims. Nick woke up in cuffs, the people’s only metal objects. He knocked on the cell door. A guard came in “Can you understand me?” Nick nodded and held his hands out. When the guard didn’t understand, he pointed at the prisoner uniform then held his hands out again. The guard got a key and unlocked the cuffs, “Get back.” He was a lot nicer than the guards had been prior. Nick stumbled back, moving quickly just to be safe. He changed into the new inmate uniform, threw his stained uniform at the wall by the door and moved to the back of the cell. He remembered the weeks of abuse.  
After giving orders to the guards about dealing with Nick, the officer went to Ben’s cell. He asked “What’s your name?”

Ben answered “Benjamin Simpson. Call me Ben.”

The officer gave him his new uniform, “Change and prepare to be moved.” He left the cell as Ben started changing uniforms. Afterwards he held his hands out to be shackled. The officer came in accompanied by guards. They handcuffed him and loaded him into a transport. Ben was nicely escorted into Nick’s cell, he attributed the lack of verbal abuse to the officer’s presence making the guards silent. His cuffs were removed after he went in and the door was sealed.   
Nick said “Hey Ben. I just woke up in here after guards tried to drown me when the officer took me to wash the blood off. You?”

Ben answered “They fear me and the others. I was transported here after the officer had me change. The guards were extra quiet, no insults, no orders. I guess the guy with the glove is their superior or something.”

Next on the officer’s list was Zoey. He asked her name, she answered Zoey Shelton. He left her to change just like Ben then two guards escorted her out in cuffs and they put her in the cell with the rest. Nick and Ben compared notes with her. After Zoey was Connor, though Jack was closer than both of them he was recorded using his powers without record of what he used his powers for. Repeating his routine the officer asked the inmate “What’s your name?”

“Connor Washington, sir.”

“Change and prepare to be moved.” Like Ben he started changing his shirt before the officer left. Two silent guards accompanied the officer in transporting their prisoner, removing the cuffs after he went into the cell.   
“These transports follow a routine. Jack and Henry are all that's left. Henry may not be moved. Jack may be last because they recorded regular use of his powers without recording their role in provoking it.” Connor started talking as soon as he turned around, he didn’t realize the door was still open and the officer was getting every word translated, “They make Jack use his speed by throwing food into his cell so he either uses his powers or gets his food from the floor. They hate the Squadron Supreme. Beating Nick unprovoked is just part of how they abuse their power over us.”

Zoey interrupted “Connor, turn around.”

Conner saw the officer and asked “Sir, are you going to move Hyperion’s son Henry or is Speed Demon’s son Jack your last transfer?”

The officer asked “How do you know what is happening to the others? We split you up.”

Connor answered “Since then I’ve had to talk Nick down everytime guards beat him to keep him from blowing up. He’s a living nuclear bomb. The translators are in our coms.”

The officer nodded and left. He took the guards from Connor’s transfer to accompany him for Jack’s transfer. Sticking to the script, he had no problem. He moved Henry into the mud cell and everyone, guards and prisoners, stayed on their best behavior for the week.

On the day of the hearing, the team was taken, one by one, to rinse off the dirt and change into a clean uniform then sat down in a courtroom. An assembled council sat across from the team with the glove translator between them and a few uniforms around the room.

A member of the council said “These are children. I thought we were here for the Squadron Supreme not six children.”

The councilman in the middle chair said “These are the Squadron’s heirs. Their children have chosen to use their bases and wear their costumes with no regard for their parents’ crimes.”

The sheriff stepped forward to say “That’s not true. They offered their lives to us after we attempted to pay them tribute,” in so many words. “If you’re going to judge them I’ll see to it you do so honestly. These children are the Squadron Supreme’s children but they haven’t threatened us. You have to decide if we should punish them to prevent them from becoming the Squadron’s heirs.”   
He took a seat next to the team, “I’ll speak in their defense.” The hearing was pretty short, they’d spent most their time on the planet in jail. After the council chose to recognize their innocence Connor convinced them to let his team help and protect their people as payment for the base.


End file.
